


Jack's pot of gold (happens to be Mark)

by EaterOfWings



Category: Jacksepticeye -fandom, Markiplier -fandom, Youtube -fandom, septiplier -fandom
Genre: AU, Gay, Humour, I don't know how to write with an Irish accent, M/M, Mark likes pink, Markiplier - Freeform, Romance, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier away, Slash, Slow Build, all of the gay, alternative universe, first meeting!fic, jacksepticeye - Freeform, leprechaun!Jack, mark is a youtuber, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaterOfWings/pseuds/EaterOfWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark bumps into a handsome man - a male model perhaps? But the pointed ears tell a different story.<br/>When Mark finds a way to make the handsome man fall for him, will he follow through his plan despite his guilt?</p><p>This is Youtuber!Mark and Leprechaun!Jack slow build with swearing and gay sex.</p><p>(now updated with chapter 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Jack is a modern leprechaun.  
> Fite me.

Mark was surprised to see that it was raining outside again. Not in the 'wow it's RAINING' -way. More like in the 'oh my fucking god it's raining AGAIN' -way. The store he was currently inside had large windows facing the usually busy street, but they were now covered in downwards dripping water. He put the packet of bacon back on the shelf and continued browsing through his options on cheese. Did he even need cheese? He couldn't remember the contents of his fridge. Hence why he made a shopping list with his scrawny handwriting. And then left said list home. Go him!

Mark was, to say at least, a very bad shopper when it came to food. As he slowly wandered through the maze made of shelves he picked up this and that, food items he was pretty sure he had no use for, and tossed them into the basket dangling on his hand. Fish crackers, why not. Potato salad, yeah sure he liked potatoes. Besides, he was in Ireland so it was only natural he should eat like the locals. Mark was quite certain potatoes were their national food. Maybe even national animal. Or was beer the national animal?  
Mark wondered if his thoughts counted as racism and giggled under his breath.

He turned the corner to the soup isle, and almost made the person he bumped foreheads with crack their head open. The hit made him drop the basket to the floor, it’s contents rolling around. Mark peeked at them from underneath the hand pressed to his forehead. He was gonna have a headache for sure. There was a young man lying on the floor with his clothes tousled. Someone had been rushing through the isle and Mark taking a sharp turn didn’t have enough time to dodge him. At least he didn’t fall over on his ass like the stranger had. 

‘Ow man, teh fuck?’

The man sitting on the floor was holding a hand up to his head like Mark, and frowning up at him. Clear blue eyes stole all the breath from Mark’s lungs. He had just enough time to take in man’s face, framed with dark beard and the green hair sticking up from the impact of the hit. Gorgeous really. He had a brief moment where he wondered if the other was a male model. Colourful hair, beautiful features and different clothes just gave that impression. Mark reached out his hand to help the stranger on his feet, apologizing sheepishly.

‘Ah! Sorry, I really didn’t mean to headbutt you. Here, let me help you back up.’

The man frowned from slight pain before taking the offered hand and getting back up quite clumsily. He straightened up and then looked Mark in the eyes, smiling a bit awkwardly. 

‘Thanks man.’

The green haired man glanced up at Marks own red hair, smirked and then shook their still intertwined hands.

‘I’m jack, nice to meet ye. Who did I have the pleasure ta bump into, huh?’

Mark smiled at their handshake and laughed.

‘Nice to meet you too Jack. I’m Mark. Sorry about that again.’

Jack smiled at Mark’s laugh, letting go of his hand in order to straighten the dark green jacket he was wearing.

‘Don’t worry about that man. Plus, the pleasure is all mine.’

The last comment was offered to Mark with a scandalous wink that was as exaggerated as possible. It made Mark laugh heartily. Jack seemed really proud of himself for making Mark laugh like that. They grinned at each other for a moment like a pair of idiots, just standing in the middle of the soup isle. Jack moved his eyes down to the spilled groceries at Mark’s feet and looked guilty for a second.

‘Uh, maybe I should be apologizing too. Did ye want help with those?’

Mark hastily kneeled to collect his things and laughed at the obvious guilt in the green haired man’s eyes.

‘Nah, I’m fine Jack, but thanks anyway.’

Jack just nodded and waited while the other gathered stuff from the floor. He was debating in his mind what to do. A part of him wanted to invite Mark for a coffee. The other part of him was wondering if he would be creepy by doing that. While musing over this huge moral dilemma his other hand wondered into one of his pockets, where his fingers busied themselves with heavy golden coins. Jack frowned. Why did he have golden coins in his coat pocket if he was wearing his human-clothes? He looked down upon himself and froze from horror. He was not wearing what he was supposed to be wearing! He still had his dark green jacket with golden details on his shoulders! But he could have sworn he pulled up a really easy charm that he used whenever he was amongst humans. He had snapped his fingers right before stepping into the store, right? RIGHT? But no matter what he remembered doing, he wasn’t wearing the gray hoodie and blue jeans he was meant to wear around humans. And that meant…

…That meant that Mark could see his real features.

Jack lifted his eyes painfully slowly to look at Mark who by now had all his groceries back where they belonged and who was staring right back at him. A small frown had settled over his face and he was clearly not looking Jack in the eyes. Mark had his brown eyes fixed on Jack’s ears. He slapped both hands over them, feeling mutually horrified and embarrassed. Mark looked at him with a look of confusion, and opened his mouth to say something. Jack panicked.   
Jack rushed to stand next to Mark, cutting whatever he was going to say by stepping well into his personal space and grabbing a handful of his red shirt. In a blink they disappeared, only to appear at the dark alley behind the store they had been in just a second ago. Jack stepped away from Mark, letting go of his shirt. The red haired had his mouth open, gaping and looking around. As he focused his eyes back to Jack, he opened his mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted again.

‘It’s not what it looks like! Well, actually I have no idea what this all looks like to ye. But never the less. I didn’t mean ye to see me like this, I was supposed to have a charm up! And I know we are usually very calm folk, but I swear Mark if ye tell anyone anything I swear to god I’m gonna fucking…I dunno. Enchant ye in some weird, twisted way?’

As Jack paused to draw a deep breath Mark lifted his hand to silence him, raising his voice to make sure he was not cut off this time.

‘Dude, chill. What are you even going on about? I was about to ask if you were a male model or something but I guess you’re not? I mean, you just teleported us!’

Jack blinked. And blinked again.

‘A male model? What? But ye noticed my ears, I thought ye figured out I wasn’t a human?’

Mark spared a quick look to Jack’s cute, pointed ears.

‘Yea they do kinda look…uhhh elf-like? So what are you then?’

Jack had to take a deep breath. A really deep breath. He was not going to kill Mark over this, he actually found him a decent person. Jack frowned at Mark, pursing his lips.

‘Ye know, ye are only alive after such a comment because I like ye man. But no. Just…don’t compare us to elves for the love of god.’

Mark lifted his eyebrow at this, but didn’t continue on the subject.

‘So what are you then?’

‘Ye know, ye are way too calm about the situation. I just teleported ye into a dark alley! I could be a killer! A supernatural serial killer!’

His comment made Mark burst into laugh, his eyes squinting and bending over himself, shaking from laughter. Jack huffed a bit annoyed, but couldn’t keep the smile creeping to his face.

‘I’m…I’m sorry Jack. It’s just that, uhhh you don’t really look like a dangerous murderer’, Mark giggled while trying to calm down. Jack gasped in mock hurt. 

‘And don’t worry about me Jack, I’m used to situations like these. I play video games.’

Jack lifted an eyebrow at that, which made Mark chuckle again. 

‘But for real though, what are you then’, asked Mark, calming down and leaning against the brick wall behind him, crossing his muscular arms and looking at the other over his glasses. Jack sighed and rubbed his neck, turning a bit awkward.

‘Well, I don’t expect ye to know a lot about me, but I’m a leprechaun. Ye know, part of Irish folklore? Green clothes, makes yer wish come true if ye either capture one of us or find a lucky clover. And yes, before ye ask, we do plant pots of gold at the end of each rainbow and no, ye can't have any.’

Mark looked surprised at that and frowned.

'How is that even possible? I mean rainbows aren't even something that you can go and plant a pot of gold at the other end. You know they are just a dispersion of light, that moves when you move closer to them, right? How do you-'

He was cut off by Jack wiggling his fingers in the most ridiculous way and whispering 'magic'.

‘Well you don’t really look like a red bearded tiny man, if you want my opinion', said Mark, shaking his head with a slight chuckle.

Jack blushed and laughed at that, looking down at his clothes, dark green jacket open at the front, white button up shirt and a black vest paired with tight black jeans and equally black shoes. Golden details on everything, of course. His pointed ears were there for everyone to see because of his haircut.

‘Yeah well, I like to think I have a bit more fashion sense,’ Jack said, combing his fingers through his green hair and striking a dramatic pose, making both laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a quick update! A short one, but enjoy it anyway :)

Mark opened the door to his flat, switching on the light while shaking droplets of icy water from his red hair. His jacket was damp from the downpour and so were his shoes and, well, all of him to be honest. He sighed, content to be home again. Mark turned around and gestured Jack to come in, stepping aside from the door. The leprechaun had followed him home, chatting the whole way there, waving his hands around and walking with a spring in his steps. Mark had smiled at him. It was almost endearing, the way the green haired man acted.  
Jack, who unlike Mark was all dry and warm thanks to his magic, poked his head through the door, looking around with great interest. He stepped inside, just standing there, looking unsure what to do. 

‘You can look around while I put away these’ said Mark, gesturing at the shopping bag in his hand. ‘You are clearly eager to explore, so go ahead.’

Jack smiled at him, awkwardness melting away from him. Mark walked into the small kitchen and proceeded to put away the groceries he finally managed to buy after returning to the shop. The basket had been just sitting there on the floor of the store where he had left it. All the while he kept glancing at Jack, who seemed to be interested about every single thing Mark owned.  
Jack was very fascinated by Mark’s flat. Everything was rather weird and awfully human to him. He, being one of the most modern of his people, had seen a lot of human houses and places. Still, there were things strewn around the flat he hadn’t seen before or had no idea what they were used for. He went through the first door on his right, ending up in the bathroom. Jack had already seen these rooms, and therefore he just gave the bathtub a quick frown before exiting. Bathing in one would be a lovely experience, he bet. He continued towards another door that was next to the kitchen. The white door was shut, but as Jack reached to the handle to push it open, he was stopped my Mark.

‘Oh wait Jack! Don’t open that door, okay?’

The leprechaun turned his head to see the other man looking at him from the kitchen, a can of tuna in his hand. Jack frowned.

‘But why?’

Mark rubbed his neck, looking quite uncomfortable and blushed slightly, puzzling Jack even further.

‘Just…don’t, okay? It’s, uh, well, I mean it’s my room and you know. People tend to want some privacy for their personal stuff. Okay?’

Jack tilted his head slightly at Mark but nodded anyway. Mark nodded back at him, returning to putting away the food. Jack stared at him for a moment, before turning around and taking in the biggest room in the flat. The living room was in Jack’s opinion the most interesting room he had ever seen. There was a desk there with a black device and on the wall opposite the soft-looking couch was even a bigger device, a huge black screen that seemed to have a dim reflection of him.  
Jack was currently poking at the TV, when one of the items Mark was putting away caught his attention. His head whipped around and he practically bounced to the kitchen to latch himself onto Mark’s side. The taller man looked at Jack curiously.

‘Ye got golden fish cookies…’ said Jack, clearly salivating from the sight of them.

Mark looked down at the jar of crackers in his hand and then back to Jack, who was giving him puppy eyes. He looked at the smaller man surprised.

‘You like these?’

Jack nodded enthusiastically, still eyeing the jar. Mark chuckled and offered said jar to the other man, smiling widely at the look on his face. Jack’s eyes lit up from the joyous smile that broke on his face as he clutched the jar to his chest. He whooped happily.

‘Aw man thanks Mark! I was actually going to get these from the store but you know, haha I kinda bumped into ye. But thanks man! Here, let me repay ye!’

Jack shoved a hand down his pocket and dug around for a moment, still smiling like a lunatic, before offering something to Mark. Mark reached out cautiously, and Jack’s hand hovered over his with his fist closed, before dropping a golden coin. Mark’s eyes widened as he picked it up and examined it.

‘Is this a REAL gold coin?’

Jack huffed, looking hurt. Mark bit the coin.

‘Don’t bite it! Of course it’s real, what do ye take me for?’

Mark rolled his eyes, but frowned at Jack, trying to return the coin. ‘Jack this is more than repaying me for crackers, this is really valuable! I can’t take it’, he said. Jack shook his head, stuffing crackers into his mouth.

‘Of course ye can take it, it’s nuffin really’, Jack shrugged, licking his lips and reaching for more snacks. He was casually leaning against the kitchen counter, crossing his ankles. Mark sighed. He stepped closer to Jack, whose eyes widened at his actions. They stared each other into eyes, Mark looking over the rim of his glasses, brown eyes meeting blue ones. Jack swallowed. 

‘Jack, I really can’t take it. Please’ Mark said, lowering his voice. Jack swallowed again. Mark grabbed his hand, turning it over and pressing the coin into his palm. He closed Jack’s fingers over it, continuing to hold onto his hand.

‘Thank you anyway, Jack.’

As Mark moved away from him to close the kitchen cabinets, Jack let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. With trembling legs he retreated into the living room and sat down onto the dark grey sofa, still clutching the golden fish crackers to his chest. He could feel the heat covering his face and knew he was blushing. He wondered if it would be still creepy to ask Mark for a coffee. Probably. So he settled on eating more crackers instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret of Mark's room is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I hope no one is mad at me for the length of my chapters ^v^  
> Also I made some art for this!  
> You can find it on my tumblr, at http://super-hyped.tumblr.com/post/146615933191/therealjacksepticeye-we-all-know-that-you-are-a 
> 
> you are all welcome to join me there <3

Jack was staring at the screen illuminating his face alongside the dim room around him. The cracker jar that had endured his continuous attacks was now empty, forgotten on the floor next to his feet. It was already rather dark outside, the rain still present behind the windows, making soft noise against the glass panes. Jack had taken off his dark green jacket at some point, leaving it hanging from the back of the sofa. His shoes had also come off, leaving his feet dangling above the floor covered in dark grey socks.  
There was a rustle and some clattering from the small bathroom behind him, as Mark did whatever humans normally did after showers. The red haired man has been soaked and cold and so had taken a hot shower to regain some feeling to his limbs. Jack had politely declined the offer to take a shower. Cleaning magic was nice and easy to do, and the only curiosity he had towards water was his desire to try the bath tub in Mark’s bathroom. Maybe he could work up some courage to ask about it really politely.  
The bathroom door opened, casting yellow sheet of light over the hall, as Mark exited. Jack twisted around on the sofa to see him properly, and was greeted with a mouthwatering sight. Mark was wearing a white t-shirt that clung to his muscular torso and a pair of low-hanging sweatpants. His feet were bare and drops of water dripped down from his dap red hair, which he was trying to control at the moment, running his fingers through it. Jack swallowed. He didn’t know what to say, but the awkward moment was saved by Mark.

“Hey Jack. I’m sorry you had to wait around for me. Anything interesting on the tv?”

Jack shrugged, glancing back at the tv that was spewing obnoxious ads and frowned, annoyed by them. He snapped his fingers, muting it, before turning to speak to Mark.

“Nah, I haven’t seen anything interesting yet. I don’t get why ye people watch this all the time, it just makes me annoyed.” Jack frowned at the device, failing to realize that the other man was not listening to anything he was saying. Mark was too busy rewinding what Jack had just done over and over in his brain, trying to make sense of it. Jack continued on talking, clueless about Mark’s condition. “And don’t worry about it, ye were cold and deserved to take your hot shower in peace.” When he got no answer, he took a proper look at the other man. “Mark?” he asked with his brow furrowed and confused. Mark was still staring at him, his mouth slightly open, frozen in place. Jack frowned. “Mark close yer mouth or I’ll jam a frog in there and trust me, that does not taste pleasant.” Mark snapped his mouth shut, looking torn between skeptical and scared, giving Jack a good reason to huff a laugh. Mark faked a rather good offended face, but started moving again and walked over to where Jack was sitting on the sofa. He lowered himself onto it next to the green haired man, huffing at him.

“I bet you can do many things with the leprechaun magic of yours, but if you ever even consider doing that, I will kick you out through the widow, trust me.”

Jack wiggled his fingers at him, raising his eyebrows and making eerie sounds, earning a slight punch to his shoulder from Mark. He rolled his eyes at the Irish man.

“No but you said something about your magic earlier, didn’t you? Making peoples wishes true?”

Jack nodded at him, slouching against the sofa and playing with a gold coin that he seemed to have pulled out of thin air. “Yeah, we do that. Ye see, if ye manage to capture one of us, we have to make any wish ye want to come true. A pain in the ass, let me tell ye. People would wish for the dumbest things imaginable, like a pot of gold. I mean who wishes for a pot of gold nowadays?”

“I would” said Mark. Jack gave him a look. Mark lifted his hands in the air, defensive. “What’s wrong with a pot of gold, huh?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t ye want to wish for something a bit easier to drag around? I mean a pot of gold is heavy, and the pot itself is no basket either.” Mark frowned at this but gave him a maybe-maybe-not type of a shrug. 

“Why do I feel like lucky clovers have something to do with you guys” Mark asked, tapping his chin. Jack sat up properly, sighing. “Uhhhhhhh…. yeah. I told ye this earlier ye dumbass. If ye have one and ye manage to get a hold of a leprechaun, ye get to wish for something. Usually it’s a pot of gold, no surprises there.” Mark seemed to consider something. A slow smile spread over his face, scaring the hell out of Jack. He started to regret mentioning about the clovers. Mark stood up, still smiling.

“Wait here Jack, I’m gonna go get something from my room, okay?” Mark turned around and headed to the door Jack was not allowed to go through earlier. “Mark?” Jack called after him. Mark waved a hand, slipping very carefully through the door into a dark room. He left the door open for a couple of cents, so Jack could see the lights being switched on. A moment passed with Mark shuffling about inside his room, and Jack grew restless. And curious. He sat there with his eyes glued to the slightly ajar door, tempted to get a small peek of what Mark was hiding in there. Still keeping his eyes on the door and listening to every noise Mark made to make sure he wasn’t going to get caught he stood up from the couch. Silently he sneaked closer to the door, almost holding his breath. Mark was still opening drawers by the sounds of it, so Jack leaned forward, hooking his fingers around the door frame and looked into Marks room…  
Which was pink. Jack straightened and pushed through the door. Mark’s head whipped up from where he was crouched on the floor, his wide eyes looking straight into Jack’s. 

“JACK!” Mark didn’t sound angry, but shocked. And if the flush on his cheeks was anything to go by, also embarrassed. Jack took in his surroundings. Pastel pink walls, white furniture, it was like a dollhouse. Or a bedroom for a girl, but not for Mark, who looked very much out of place in the middle of it all. Jack returned his gaze back at Mark, rising his eyebrow. “THIS is what ye didn’t want me to see? That ye had a pastel pink room?” Mark looked like a fish on land for a moment, opening and closing his mouth, trying to figure out something to say. When he finally did, it sounded extremely defensive.

“Yes! What of it? I happen to like pink!”

Jack smiled at him slightly. “Dude, I don’t judge, and it’s not like I’m gonna tell anyone either.”

Mark nodded at that, standing up with a folder in his grip. “I know you’re not telling anyone” he said, opening the folder and taking something out very carefully. He looked up at Jack. 

“Because I wish you would keep this secret between us.”

He was holding up a pressed lucky clover, with the folder in his hand filled with them. Jack felt cold sweat creep up on his forehead at the sight of them, the amount of power Mark had over him with all the clovers making him worried. But he nodded nevertheless.


End file.
